foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Backyard (1994 video game)
The Little Backyard (1994) is a action-adventure video game developed by UK-based The Cochran Environments Software, whereas its was original created by British-born American employees Martin W. Cameron and first published by Electronic Arts in the Europe, the North America, Asia and Oceania version was under the name, Replacing: Mr. Duck's Adventures by Sega, over 500,000 copies of the game were sold worldwide in the release, the original released on November 29, 1994 in the North America and Europe, originally release in the MS-DOS, the after following years in Sega Genesis best selling game, Sonic the Hedgehog. It's was many voice talents of both EastEnders and Howards' Way stars Glyn Owen, Dulcie Gray, John Altman, Stephen Yardley, Tony Anholt, Edward Highmore, June Brown, Adam Woodyatt and Andrew Johnson, the game was initially released on CD-ROM, the original version of CD-ROM featured full motion video, music and speech. A sequel was released under the name of The Little Backyard Adventures (also known as The Rescues of Mr. Duck's Odyssey). Gameplay The Little Backyard is a real-time pseudo-3D isometric action-adventure game, all characters and other vehicles in the game, including some props in the world, are real 3D polygon-based objects, performing actions within 2D pre-rendered environments, after completion of certain tasks the player is presented with a full motion video cut-scene. The player-character, Mr. Duck, can be switched between five different "behavior modes" (Normal, Sport, Laugh, Aggressive, and Discreet), each changing the character's abilities and interactions with the game world, when combat in the game is mainly conducted using the Magic Ball, a glowing ball of energy which the player throws towards enemies, the trajectory and angle of the ball changing depending on the mode the player is in, also witching to the "Aggressive" mode also allows Mr. Duck to engage in combat via punching and kicking. The gameplay is partially free-roaming, allowing the player free non-linear travel around the islands of the game's world once they have been "unlocked" by completing certain objectives or solving certain puzzles; there are also many tasks which are optional or non-linear, certain locations in the game are initially blocked from the player until they progress to a certain stage, such as the islands in the Northern Orchard and fortresses on several of the islands in the Southern Orchard. Plot The game is set on the fictional planets, Orchard Planets, the life of player character, Mr. Duck (voiced by John Altman), a world which is held in a suspended orbit between two suns resulting in a polar region around its equator, five different sentient species populate Orchard Planets, when planet, has somebody human in called both Northern and the Southern Orchard (parody of North and South America), has old robbers, in their called North Moon (parody of North Pole), when checks to cliff in showing by. Has been, timeline of Professor Rainfalls and his friend, entire the life main antagonist of Evil Moon, has being back called, these are tower in force, frontiers and jokes on documents called, documents is a life of created by Professor Rainfalls, east in the life of creatures when attack, so pleasures by the dome in rock and stones, has shake evil in creature, has timeless of the called, Candy Street, has new began in Mr. Gingerbread Man, Ms. Poppy Seed and Dr. Cookie, gone into first love of comeback, the first legend timelines. The living northern handles are new world, has orchard into the warming names are led by King Candy, the members of King Candy's Little Castles, the robbers was called to Sir. King Arthur, after minds of the love kills culture shock, has new doomsday by the ages, has new world includes by lost again, has wells comeback to the end, handles inner spaceships. His back to the world in bad same, that finding Evil Moon and fulfilling the death is the only way to recover Ms. Poppy Seed, Mr. Duck and Professor Rainfalls teams up with a group of rebels resisting the rule of Evil Moon, who help him sabotage Evil Moon's fulfilling, clones, prophecy and teleportation, abilities and give him passage through to the Northern Orchard, where Evil Moon has set up a massive drilling operation into the heart of the planet, she's going Mr. Duck said, "The knights what say Books!" (parody of Knights who say Ni). Mr. Duck breaks into Evil Moon's main fortress and finds Ms. Poppy Seed seemingly locked in a jail, but she is revealed to be a clone created by Evil Moon as bait, and Evil Moon reveals that with Mr. Duck safely locked up where he cannot fulfil his part of the Prophecy, he is free to safely drill through to the wells of evil deep in the planet's core, where he hopes to encounter bad evil and the good gods, and gathering evil the godly powers she possesses for himself. Mr. Duck escapes from the clutches of Evil Moon's clones and succeeds in blowing the fortress up, clearing the way for him to fight through Evil Moon's water drilling operation to reach the wells, has Evil Moon waits with Ms. Poppy Seed at the entrance to the when, telling Mr. Duck and his wings that he'll spare Mr. Duck and Ms. Poppy Seed if he further by opens for the first times, Evil Moon to advance and reach. Mr. Duck pushes Evil Moon off the side of a cliff during a swords fight and opens the cliffhanger ending, in order to complete the death, inadvertently allowing a surviving Evil Moon has cliffhanger death waters ends, not at all, access as well, Mr. Duck defeats Evil Moon in a final confrontation, the new kidnapping by Kid Leader, and him and Ms. Poppy Seed encounter life of jungles, a being appearing to consist purely of glowing electrical energy, who thanks them for saving a gestalt entity which she is protecting in the core of the planets. When uses her powers to allow Kid Leader, Mr. Duck and Ms. Poppy Seed to fly back to the surface, where the inhabitants of the planet have prepared a celebration in Mr. Ducks's honors has winner, will lost close to loving in flying in born to outside party, has back to normal in going home. Alternate ending The games ends with has name Kid Leader, Mr. Duck and Ms. Poppy Seed to the wedding, with Kid Leader, Mr. Duck and Ms. Poppy Seed going to dinosaur flying and honeymoon, then is going town of life, the credits scenes with Kid Leader, Mr. Duck and Ms. Poppy Seed back to earth has zooming roles. Full cast of character (voice over) Main article: The Little Backyard Main cast Other cast Credits Main article: Game credits of The Little Backyard (1994)